Quand Le Feu Appelle La Glace
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: De retour après une mission un peu particulière, Sam devient de plus en plus bizarre. Il est sujet à des cauchemars en tout genre et est totalement obsédé par Eric, un vampire aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible. Comment fera-t-il pour se sortir de cette impasse, sans y laisser des poils ?


**Ti****tre:**** Quand le Feu appelle la Glace**

**Auteur:** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** A la base, tout appartient à Charlaine Harris & ses livres _''La Communauté du Sud''_. Réadapté dans la série télé _''True Blood''_ par Alan Ball. Et reprit par mon esprit très imaginatif dans cette fic. En gros, je scénarise ce que je veux ! Naa !

**Pairing :** Sam Merlotte / Eric Northman _(à l'anglaise, je préfère, ça sonne mieux)_

**Rating :** M.

**Genre :** Humour, Amour.

**Résumé :** De retour après une mission un peu particulière, Sam devient de plus en plus bizarre. Il est sujet à des cauchemars en tout genre et est totalement obsédé par Eric, un vampire aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible. Comment fera-t-il pour se sortir de cette impasse, sans y laisser des poils ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous propose un O.S. assez particulier, puisqu'il ne concerne pas **_Harry Potter_**, mais la série _**True Blood**_. En effet, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. En parcourant les fics existantes, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait aucune qui scénarise quelque chose de particulier (sous entendu, du _Yaoi_). J'apprécie le couple Sookie/Eric souvent mis en place. Mais là, c'est moi qui décide et je sers un Sam/Eric de circonstance. J'apprécie beaucoup ces deux personnages et je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de les mettre ensemble.

**Important :** Je rappelle comme toujours que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, alors ceux qui n'en supportent pas l'idée. Partez, je ne vous retiens pas !

_Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... :)_

* * *

**[O.S.]**

**Quand Le Feu Appelle La Glace**

**_°o°o°o°_**

**Bar Le Merlotte, 6h10.**

En cette matinée particulièrement chaude, une serrure se mit à cliqueter pour laisser place à une porte qui s'ouvre. Comme à son habitude, Sam Merlotte, le patron du bar-Restaurant portant son nom, arriva le premier sur les lieux de son travail. C'était toujours avec un plaisir non feint qu'il démarrait sa journée. C'était même, son moment favori.

Chaque matin, il avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, quand il découvrait son bar et la tranquillité y régnant quand il allumait les lumières. Il pouvait préparer sereinement chaque espace, avant l'ouverture pour les clients. Le bar n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à huit heures trente, pour le petit déjeuner et le café des inconditionnels du matin. Quant à son personnel, il n'était attendu qu'une petite heure auparavant. Il avait donc devant lui toute une heure pour vaquer à quelques occupations.

Ce matin-là, il devait se charger de ses réceptions de produits frais et des boissons. Il eut donc le temps d'ouvrir son bureau à l'arrière du bar, y déposer ses clés, que déjà à l'extérieur, il entendait le bruit d'un camion qui se gare. Il observa sa montre qui n'indiquait que six heures quinze.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour en ouvrir l'accès. Il vit le chauffeur qui ouvrait son haillon.

- Bien matinal ce matin Tom ! Héla Sam.

Le dit Tom se retourna :

- Toi aussi à ce je vois Sam ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant une vingtaine de minutes ! J'aurais eu le temps de lire le journal le temps que tu arrives !

Le patron du Merlotte eut un rire, pour lui signifier le contraire. Il l'invita à venir boire son café au calme s'il le voulait.

Tout en commençant à décharger son chargement, Tom le remercia :

- C'est gentil à toi Sam, mais je n'aurais pas le temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est une grosse journée. On est vendredi et comme toujours, de grosses livraisons en provision pour le week-end.

À eux deux, le déchargement ne prit pas plus d'une demi-heure, rangement compris. Sam détestait le désordre. Chaque chose à sa place, et son livreur habituel le savait. Après avoir signé le bon de livraison, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et chacun retourna à son poste.

Tout en contrôlant les différents zones, allant de la cuisine, à la salle des clients en passant pour le bar, Sam se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il constata que quelques verres avaient besoin d'un petit rinçage, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Pour lui surtout.

Pour le commun des mortels, rien ne les avait trop chamboulé si ce n'est quelques incidents mineurs. À leurs yeux. Des maisons avaient brûlé lors de la semaine précédente, et appartenant à des personnes qui venaient d'arriver dans la ville, cela n'a traumatisé personne. L'inconvénient des petites bourgades telles que Bon-Temps, c'est que tout le monde se connaît depuis très longtemps. Du coup, tout se sait. En bref', les gens en avaient parlé mais pas plus que d'habitude. Seuls les petits potins intéressaient. Sans oublier, les Vampires.

C'était le sujet phare de bien des personnes, et ça agaçait Sam. Depuis que ces foutus sang froid avaient fait leur coming-out il y a cinq ans, tout le monde ne faisait que les mettre sur un piédestal. Pourtant, ils étaient loin de faire l'unanimité. Mais bon, heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à Bon-Temps, et plutôt aimable en un sens. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux. Bill Compton et sa progéniture, Jessica*****. Cette dernière voulant s'introduire au monde des humains et ne voulant pas dépendre de son ''père'', avait demandé à Sam si elle pouvait venir travailler. Ayant toujours un manque de personnel, il avait accepté. Les soirées étant toujours bondées dans son bar. Au final, elle se présentait être un atout inconditionnel. Gentille, amusante, serviable et bosseuse. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sam pour se faire une bonne idée sur elle. C'était tout le contraire de Bill. Quand il y pensait, il avait une furieuse envie de se rendre en pleine journée chez lui et lui planter un bon pieu dans le cœur pour en finir. Il n'apportait que des ennuis. Enfin, c'était sa petite Sookie qui se retrouvait sans cesse dedans. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Elle le comprenait comme personne, sans doute parce qu'elle aussi, n'était pas ce que l'on appelle la norme.

Elle était télépathe. Elle entendait toutes les pensées des gens, même celles inavouables. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les vampires s'intéressaient tant à sa petite personne. Bien souvent, elle était appelée pour leur donner un coup de main. Et s'ensuivait inévitablement des problèmes d'ordres physiques. Elle revenait toujours quelque peu abîmée. C'était un autre point pour lesquels Sam les détestait tant.

Mais c'était surtout parce que lui-même n'était pas un humain. Il était un Cess', une créature magique. Et plus précisément un Changeling. Il était capable de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, à n'importe quel moment. Son préféré étant un chien. En général, les Changelings exécraient les vampires. Une espèce à part entière. Ils étaient tout l'inverse d'eux. Déjà, différence notoire entre eux, les Changelings étaient vivants. De plus, faire le mal n'était pas dans leur nature, même si des déviants existaient. Ils vivaient en général parmi les leurs, dans une même communauté et en cela, Sam s'accordait à dire qu'il était différent des siens. Mais surtout, ils vivaient dans l'anonymat. Les humains ne connaissaient sous aucun prétexte leur existence. Tout l'inverse des buveurs de sang qui avaient révélé la leur.

En plus de celles-ci, il avait tout un tas de raison pour les détester. Mais ce n'était peut être pas le moment d'y songer. Cela risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte de l'arrière s'ouvrir. L'un des membres de son personnel venait d'arriver.

- Salut Sam, comment vas-tu ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Un fin sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

- Salut Sookie ! Je constate que tu es de bonne humeur ! Lui dit-il en continuant d'essuyer les verres. Et en avance !

L'horloge affichait à peine huit heures. Et cela n'avait pas échappé au patron du bar.

Tandis qu'elle déposait ses affaires dans son bureau, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Les sourcils froncés, elle déclara.

- On dirait que tu as eu une nuit agitée aussi.

- Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à dormir, rien que pour éviter ces rêves si... bizarres.

Sookie ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Si Sam était dans cet état, c'était par sa faute et elle s'en voulait de l'y avoir mêlé, bien malgré elle.

- Je suis désolée Sam... Vraiment...

- Arrête de t'excuser, on en a déjà discuté un bon nombre de fois. A présent, c'est fini. Totalement fini. D'accord ? Ça finira par passer. Tu me connais.

Tout en discutant, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il tentait d'occuper son esprit à ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour éviter tout retour à ce dont Sookie faisait allusion.

Constatant que Sam mettait fin à ce sujet, elle s'équipa de son tablier, tout en faisant le tour du bar côté salle.

- Veux-tu que je commence à préparer les tables pour l'ouverture ? Ou tu préfères que je mette en place la cuisine pour Terry*****?

Parler boulot, ça remettait toujours d'aplomb et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Automatiquement, Sam embraya sur ce terrain et les différentes directives à donner. Peu à peu, le reste du personnel fît son apparition, donnant tout le loisir au changeling de se concentrer sur son bar et l'animation qui enflait à l'approche de l'ouverture. Bientôt, il fût l'heure de démarrer la journée et d'apporter les innombrables cafés et petit déjeuner des premiers arrivants.

**°o°o°o°**

**Le Croquemitaine, Shreveport. 1H26.**

A l'abri de son bureau, un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, vaquait à ses occupations. Ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de se pavaner au milieu de son bar, tel un top model que l'on dévore des yeux à chaque seconde. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les regards qu'on lui destinait, il adorait cela mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Assurément, son chiffre d'affaire de la soirée en aurait pris un coup.

En effet, Eric Northman était le propriétaire du bar Vamp' le plus connu du secteur. Beaucoup s'y pressait dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de loin ou de près des créatures de la nuit. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas en reste pour profiter des humains ou de la soirée, ou les deux. Il avait su créer l'endroit qu'il fallait voir, et il comptait bien surfer sur cette vague pendant longtemps.

En temps normal, il participait assidûment à la distraction des humains. Il se contentait d'apparaître pour que tout le monde soit satisfait de voir le Boss de la nuit. Le vampire le plus sexy qui existait. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt dix, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Des cheveux blonds coupés court, un regard d'un bleu acier à vous transpercer le cœur, un corps alliant la force avec une musculature agréablement dessinée, tout en finesse pour en montrer la beauté. Un sourire aussi ravageur que destructeur. Et un style qui aurait fait passer n'importe qui pour le pire des ratés, même s'il avait porté la même chose. Mais en cet instant, il se moquait foutrement de ne pas être l'objet de tout les désirs.

Du coup, il était assis derrière son bureau avec la paperasse qui l'occupait sombrement à ses heures perdues. Il était en train de compter de l'argent du coffre quand tout à coup, une tornade blonde enfonça sa porte. Seul un sourcil relevé prouva son agacement à cette entrée.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fous Eric ?!

Devant lui se tenait sa chère Pamela, sa progéniture, celle qui côtoyait ses nuits depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Une vraie blonde, avec le caractère bien trempé qui allait avec.

- Comme tu peux le constater toi-même, je suis en train de faire les comptes Pam'. Déclara Eric, sur son ton le plus mordant. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'aimerai être tranquille.

Sans se démonter devant le ton de son patron, elle croisa les bras en crachant :

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement, que c'est le moment adéquat pour faire ça ?! Au cas où TU ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le bar est plein à craquer. Et JE ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Donc, il serait agréable que TU te joignes à nous pour un petit coup de main.

Pam' était vraiment difficile quand elle le voulait. Elle avait l'art et la manière de troubler le moindre moment de calme. Eric se contenta donc de l'observer un moment, en espérant que la tempête passerait. Ce fût vain, puisqu'elle continua.

- Chow est un peu débordé derrière le bar. Alors, monseigneur Northman est prié de monter son petit cul de filet mignon là-haut, avant que je ne coupe court aux rêves de toutes les femmes et hommes peuplant cette terre, en te réduisant en miette !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle repartit comme elle était venue. En claquant ostensiblement la porte de rage.

Eric ne put retenir un soupir. Il aurait pu la rattraper et lui montrer qu'on ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton. Qu'il était son ''géniteur'' et que, par conséquent, on lui devait le respect. Mais au vu de son humeur plus que dévastatrice, et sa propre patience quasi inexistence, il décida de laisser couler. Pam' avait un sacré tempérament, et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait décidé à la transformer. A cet instant, il craignait une autre scène de ce genre.

Afin de l'éviter, il rangea rapidement son bureau et décida de faire plaisir à sa chère et tendre. Pour une fois. Une seule fois.

A peine fût-il parvenu dans la salle que, déjà, des regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. Jalousie, envie, curiosité, et même désir. Eric ne fit pas attention à eux, et rejoignit directement son barman, Chow, derrière le bar. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de remerciement, et il commença à servir les commandes qu'on le lui demandait.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure et quand vint le dernier client, il déposa le verre de PurSang devant lui. Et tenta de se retrancher dans sa zone de confort, son bureau. C'était son compter Chow, qui avait vu le signe de retraite.

- Merci pour le coup de main, j'avais du mal à suivre à un moment.

Eric ferma les yeux, de désespoir.

- De rien, je ne laisse pas mon personnel dans la galère.

- C'est fou le monde qu'il y a ce soir. Pas que je m'en plaigne ! Précisa-t-il, mais c'est plutôt inhabituel. Il doit se passer quelque chose dans le secteur.

- Peut-être. Fît Eric, évasif, n'ayant aucune envie de parlementer de cette affluence de clients.

Il ne pût faire deux pas que, dans le coin de la salle, Pam' l'avait repéré et fût à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il faille le dire. Particularité des vampires à se déplacer à la vitesse du son.

- Où vas-tu encore ?

Il soupira fortement, pour montrer son impatience.

- Je retourne d'où je suis venu. Dans mon bureau. Cingla-t-il, en la défiant du regard. Je suis venu pour aider, maintenant que le calme est revenu, je retourne dans mon antre.

Pam' ne pût qu'afficher une mine blasée. Le comportement de son shérif de zone commençait à l'exaspérer. Il était dans cet état depuis plus d'une semaine et elle en avait marre. Où était donc passé son Eric, si fougueux, si irrésistible, qui prenait du plaisir à se montrer devant ces humains en manque de sensations fortes ?

- Je vais être franche avec toi Eric, j'en ai marre de ton sale comportement. Tu est imbuvable ! Si tu en manques, trouve-toi un humain pour en faire ce que tu veux, mais agis ! Parce que, crois-moi, je ne vais pas te supporter encore longtemps comme ça, déclara-t-elle sur son ton le plus froid.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai rien demandé Pam'. Si tu n'es pas contente de vivre à mes côtés, prends-toi des vacances ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Sans la regarder, il avait repris le chemin du couloir, vers son bureau. En arrivant devant celui-ci, il fût agrippé au poignet et bien vite il bascula derrière la porte.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Explosa la blonde. Je ne vais pas te laisser me mettre sur les crocs pendant longtemps. Il faut qu'on parle !

Eric perdait son sang froid. Il n'aimait pas ces sensations de colère et de haine qu'il ressentait. Il était le maître du contrôle et il était en train de le perdre. Pam' avait décidé de mener la danse, et c'était loin de lui plaire.

Étant donné qu'elle voulait discuter, il s'installa sur le canapé sur le côté droit du bureau. Il allait en avoir pour un moment.

Face à l'état de calme, apparent, que manifestait son homologue. Pam' fût un peu décontenancée. Cela ne dura que brièvement.

- Pour que tu sois dans un tel état, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Eric...

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Lui asséna-t-il dédaigneusement.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau, et ce, même si on doit y passer la nuit et la journée.

Un air de défi avait pris place dans son regard. Eric fût convaincu en l'observant, qu'elle disait vrai. Il décida donc d'obtempérer dans les plus bref délais. Fallait-il seulement parvenir à formuler tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Voyant le silence s'éternisait, Pam' décida de crever l'abcès. Elle pensait avoir sa propre théorie.

- C'est Jackson ? Ce qui s'est produit là-haut il y a un mois ?

Eric releva rapidement la tête, les yeux rivés aux siens. C'était signe qu'elle avait visé juste.

- As-tu eu des représailles de la part de Devis ? Il n'est pas si content que tu ais réglé le souci de cette manière . Ou les changelings du secteur qui ne sont pas satisfaits de la résolution du problème ? Parle Eric, nom de dieu !

Le vampire se passa les mains sur les yeux, résigné et fatigué de tout cela avant même de parler. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une personne qui le comprendrait. C'était elle.

- Le point de départ est bien Jackson, et ce qui s'y est produit. Mais tu es loin du compte Pam'.

Quand Eric démarra son récit, Pam' s'installa à ses côtés et l'écouta. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, concentrée sur les paroles de son géniteur, qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de cacher son trouble ou sa surprise à l'entente de certaines choses. Mais à aucun moment elle ne perdit le fil en l'interrompant. Les questions viendraient après.

- Quand Eric s'arrêta enfin, il avait pris des couleurs sur le visage, ce qui était très étrange pour un vampire. Surtout un vampire de son envergure. Aussi vieux. Respectable. Secret.

Pam' le sonda du regard. Elle prît le temps de formuler ses mots.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si... irritable.

Il sourit face à l'adjectif. Il était conscient qu'elle minimisait les choses, suite à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Elle reprit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Il ne faut pas que tu broies du noir pour autant. Tu es un vampire Eric. Tu es plus vieux, et plus puissant que n'importe qui ici. Agis en tant que tel. Quand on veut quelque chose, on s'en donne toujours les moyens pour l'obtenir. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Sookie en est un très bon exemple. Tu ne laisses pas tomber si facilement. Bouge !

- Tu n'as aucune objection face à tout ça ? Tu ne trouves pas bizarre ce que je _ressens_ pour cette personne ? Accentua-t-il, surpris de sa réaction si calme.

Elle rigola de son rire cristallin, qu'elle ne s'autorisait que face à lui. Signe de cette affection si fusionnelle qui les liait en tant que géniteur et progéniture.

- Je crois que... les vampires... sont parfaitement capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Aussi incongru que ce soit, ça existe. Je le sais. Aussi incroyable que ça l'est, tu ne fais pas exception. Je trouve que tu t'es assez torturé l'esprit. Tu n'as plus de doute à avoir. Donc... Passe à l'attaque. Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

Elle se leva et riva une dernière fois son regard au sien.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre dans cette histoire. Agis comme tu l'as toujours fait. Avec subtilité. Et une bonne dose de mordant. La sauce devrait prendre. Et tu seras fixé assez vite sur ce qu'il en est.

Il acquiesça. Son esprit était déjà parti ailleurs, dans la direction de cette personne dont il était question. Un plan commençait à poindre. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Le poids de ses interrogations flottaient agréablement au-dessus de lui.

Il s'approcha de Pam' et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il voulait la remercier. Ce geste si rare était la formulation même de son soutien.

Elle avait parfaitement compris.

- Ne me remercie pas Eric, tu sais que je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Tout en s'extirpant de ses bras si protecteur et sûr, un sourire en coin ne pût résister à poindre.

- J'espère que tu vas faire honneur à notre espèce. Ne laisse pas de répit tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu la moindre preuve que tu attends. Utilises toute la ruse dont tu es capable pour voir ses réactions. Ne lâche rien.

Un sourire carnassier et si sexy prit place sur le visage d'Eric, comme écho aux énonciations de Pam'.

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire là-dessus. Je vais rester fidèle à moi-même.

- Tant mieux. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, sinon Ginger va nous péter un scandale et je n'ai pas envie de l'hypnotiser, encore une fois.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Pam', il n'était plus d'humeur à s'isoler. Il se sentait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un plan, et il allait le mettre très vite à exécution. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour y parvenir.

Il reprit donc le chemin de la salle, histoire d'être sûr que son sex-appeal était toujours aussi infaillible. Car il allait en avoir besoin s'il voulait faire craquer cette personne. Ce serait un atout inconditionnel.

**°o°o°o°**

**Samedi soir. 1H42.**

**Dans un mobile-home, Bon Temps. **

Seule une respiration saccadée faisait office de bruit dans cette douce nuit à Bon Temps. Sam venait de se réveiller en sursaut, après un énième cauchemar. Ce devait être le vingtième depuis son retour de Jackson.

Il était assis sur son lit, immobile, essayant de retrouver son calme. Une fois les battements de son cœur ayant retrouvé la normale, il enfila son jean et fila en direction de la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau gelée, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. En se regardant dans la glace, il trouva que ses traits étaient encore trop marqués suite à son rêve. Il s'essuya le visage et partit dans la cuisine, qui faisait aussi office de salon.

Son mobile-home était plutôt grand et bien agencé. Quand on y entrait, on avait droit à une grande pièce à vivre avec à sa droite, un salon assez confortable, décoré dans des tons clairs, le mobilier étant noir, se mariant plutôt bien avec le canapé noir et blanc, ainsi que les deux fauteuils autour. À gauche, on avait une table au centre. Derrière se trouvait une cuisine type américaine même, avec un comptoir -avec de jolis tabourets dernier cri- derrière lequel Sam possédait tout l'électroménager qu'il convenait d'avoir. Du même côté du mur, il y avait un petit couloir avec deux portes, l'une en face à l'autre. À gauche se trouvait sa chambre, plutôt spacieuse et joliment décorée. Quand à la salle de bain, elle aurait pu être royale. Carrelée de haut en bas, sans oublier la gigantesque baignoire qui trônait en face. Elle aurait pu accueillir facilement trois personnes. Sam n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour se faire une maison agréable.

A cet instant précis, il se moquait plutôt pas mal de tout ça. Sa tête était prête à exploser sous le contre coup de ses rêves plus que bizarres. Il alla se servir un café et s'installa à la table.

Tout en buvant son breuvage, il commença à réfléchir. Sam savait que ce n'était jamais bon mais il était seul, et encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Personne ne pouvait empêcher ses divagations.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent un mois en arrière. S'il avait su tout ce que cela engendrerait, il aurait refusé. Ou peut être pas, se dit-il. C'était Sookie qui le lui avait demandé ce service, et il n'avait pas pu refusé.

Elle était venue le trouver chez lui, et lui avait annoncé qu'une guerre risquait d'éclater à Jackson entre les vampires et les Changelings du coin. Apparemment, tout cela avait démarré à cause d'une bagarre dans un bar entre eux. Au final, du sang avait été versé et chacun voulait faire payer à l'autre son existence. Eric lui avait demandé de l'accompagner là-bas pour régler le problème et calmer le jeu. Mais Sookie ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle n'était pas une Cess' et généralement, ces derniers n'écoutaient que les leurs. Elle était donc venue trouver Sam, pour lui demander d'y aller à sa place. Et il avait accepté.

Dans le fond, ça n'avait pas été une erreur. Il avait pensé agir pour une noble cause, pour les siens. Cela lui avait permis de lier des liens intéressants avec eux. Et dieu sait qu'il en manquait. D'un autre côté, il avait dû passer son temps avec les vampires, étant l'intermédiaire de son espèce, et cette partie du plan n'avait pas été la meilleure. Surtout en étant accompagné d'Eric. Ça aussi, ça avait été assez dur pour lui. Il était l'incarnation même de toutes les choses qu'il détestait. En fait, le simple fait qu'il soit un suceur de sang permettait à Sam de le détester pour tout.

Durant les premiers jours, il s'était imaginé que tout se passerait bien. Et ce fût le cas. Le calme avait repris le dessus et il avait pu discuter avec les siens pour savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de la partie adverse. Eric en avait fait de même et ils s'étaient accordés sur un point. Il fallait les confronter pour qu'ils se disent les choses. Et c'est là que tout s'était corsé. Chacune des parties avait refusé obstinément de donner raison à l'autre. Et l'irréparable s'était produit. Un vampire de Stan Devis avait sauté au cou de l'un des Changelings. Tout s'était produit si vite que Sam s'était retrouvé au milieu et avait commencé à prendre des coups. Tout le monde s'était jeté sur son adversaire, dans le but de tuer. Sam, en voulant intervenir auprès d'une de ses comparses pour la soigner, n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. L'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé bloquer au sol, avec une douleur lui comprimant les côtés et le dos. Il ne s'était souvenu de rien en se réveillant. Il avait émergé dans l'une des chambres au QG de Stan Devis où il avait pu apprendre que tout s'était calmé rapidement après son agression.

La suite,Sam s'en souvenait parfaitement. Eric avait passé la nuit à son chevet où il avait appris que c'était un vampire qui lui avait tiré dessus. Ce dernier avait été enfermé en attendant que Stan décide de son sort. Mais surtout, Sam était resté sous le choc en apprenant que c'était Eric lui-même qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été si faible que le seul moyen pour lui de tenir le coup avait été de lui donner du sang de vampire. Le sang d'Eric. Ce dernier avait agi sur l'instant même, sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Après ces semaines, Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. La raison lui était inconnue et ça le travaillait. Tous ces cauchemars où il revivait ces instants en étaient la preuve. Son subconscient cherchait désespérément des réponses. Des réponses entachaient par d'autres rêves, plus déconcertants.

Ce soir, c'était l'un de ceux-là qui l'avait réveillé. Depuis cette transfusion sanguine ''made in buveur de sang'', Sam rêvait sexuellement d'Eric. C'était une obsession continuelle pour son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça durait encore, après plusieurs semaines. Il s'était attendu à en avoir, car Sookie le lui avait signalé. Mais pas autant, pas avec cette fréquence aussi élevée. Même dans la journée, ça lui arrivait. Cela allait bien au-delà du sang de ce vampire. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une idée lui vint, il observa son horloge dans la cuisine. Elle indiquait deux heures et sept minutes. Pour sûr, Sookie devait encore être réveillée. Il devait la voir. Maintenant.

Il déposa dans l'évier sa tasse et partir en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain pour aller se préparer. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il était douché et bien réveillé grâce à la douche froide qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, il attrapa les clés de son pick-up et partit en direction de chez sa petite Sookie.

Quand il arriva devant chez elle, il eut un petit sourire. Il la connaissait bien. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon, signe qu'elle était toujours debout.

Quand il toqua à la porte, il fût prit d'un doute. Et si Bill le vampire était là ? Il se frappa mentalement. Quel imbécile ! S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était lui. Il faisait une surdose.

La porte vint s'ouvrir trop vite à son goût. Quand elle le vit, Sookie ne cacha pas sa surprise :

- Sam ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Sur le moment, il ne sut quoi lui dire et lança d'un air penaud :

- Je... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère... Je ne voudrais pas gâcher un bon moment...

Elle comprit immédiatement l'allusion, et lui répondit dans un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis seule et tu ne me déranges jamais. Ne reste pas dehors Sam, entre.

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer et l'invita dans la cuisine. Sans le lui demander, elle lui prépara un café, qu'elle déposa devant lui.

- Désolée pour ce café très rapide, c'est de l'instantané.

- Ça ira très bien, lui sourit-il.

Il but quelques petites gorgées, en prenant son temps. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer maintenant qu'il était face à elle. Comprenant son trouble, elle se contenta de lui sourire agréablement.

- Tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse parfaitement, alors... me voilà.

- Ça a recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-elle doucement.

Sa question le prit de court. Il ne pensait pas être confronté si vite à son problème. Il avait sous-estimée son amie. Elle le comprenait à la perfection.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Elle lui prit la main, comme pour le soutenir. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, ce qui lui permit de puiser dans ses forces pour continuer.

- Mais... Pas de la même manière. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet de ces rêves, Sookie. Ça va bien plus loin.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne fais pas que revivre ce qu'il s'est passé à Jackson, quand je me suis fait tiré dessus. Tu m'avais prévenu qu'en recevant du sang d'Eric, je risquais de... faire des rêves plus poussés sur lui. Le souci est que... ça continue. Ça ne s'arrête pas. Même dans la journée, ça m'arrive d'y penser et... Je me prends... j'en viens à le désirer à un point que ça n'est même pas envisageable Sookie. Je ressens de la frustration, du désir, de l'envie, de la jalousie en pensant avec qui il peut être. Je deviens complètement dingue !

- Ok, je vois...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. La jeune fille s'était attendu à une toute autre discussion en découvrant son patron devant sa porte. Elle avait pensé que les faits de Jackson l'avait une nouvelle fois troublé plus que de raison. Sam n'était un prêcheur pour la violence, au contraire. Tout acte de violence le rendait malade. Il ne concevait pas que des gens, ou des espèces, puissent se faire du mal, juste pour des différences. Se détester était possible, mais cela devait rester dans le respect de l'autre, sans actions. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait puisqu'il n'avait jamais apprécié son petit ami, Bill. Et pourtant, il lui avait toujours adressé la parole quand c'était nécessaire, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

A présent, elle comprenait que le problème était tout autre. Et il était de taille. Sam, son patron, son ami changeling, lui parlait de choses qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et la réponse qu'elle allait lui apporter, ne lui plaisait réellement pas. C'était surtout la réaction qu'elle redoutait.

- Es-tu certain de tout ce que tu avances Sam ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, comme pour bien imprimer ces mots dans le cerveau de son ami. Es-tu absolument sûr de ce que tu me dis ?

Il soupira. Il avait eu assez de temps pour se pencher sur le sujet. Et malheureusement, il en venait toujours à cette conclusion. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce que cela allait impliquer.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne suis pas sûr... J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Quand je suis calme, détendu, tout ce que tu veux... Je me penche sur la question. Et j'en viens toujours à ce point de vue. Je suis totalement obsédé par Eric. Cela va bien au-dessus du lien du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser tergiverser plus longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire Sam. Saches seulement que ce n'est pas une fatalité. Ne le prends pas en désespoir de cause.

Resserrant son emprise sur sa main, elle continua :

- Les sentiments que tu ressens ne sont pas le fruit du lien du sang que tu entretiens avec Eric. Normalement, seul le désir et le manque sont des symptômes, mais ils s'estompent au bout d'une semaine ou deux, tout au plus. Pour ton cas, ça fait bien plus longtemps...

- Il semblerait que j'entretienne de réels sentiments pour lui alors...

- Il semblerait, en effet.

Sam s'attendait à la voir se moquer de lui, d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui ne vint pas. Sookie n'aurait fait que lui rendre l'appareil pourtant. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Bill, il n'avait cessé de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'un vampire n'était pas le meilleur des petits amis. Qu'il ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en restant avec. Mais à chaque fois, elle lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était ainsi. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à sa place, il ne savait pas quelle attitude retenir.

Il avait eu des doutes jusqu'à maintenant, concernant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce foutu buveur de sang. En venant chez Sookie, il attendait qu'elle lui dise autre chose. Que ce n'était rien de grave. Mais au fond, une petite voix lui avait déjà soufflé qu'il n'en était rien et Sookie n'avait fait que le confirmer à haute voix. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre la vérité énoncée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi, que ce n'était pas normal. Comment ai-je pu développer de tels sentiments à son égard ? Il n'est pas réellement la personne que je recherche pour une relation, si tu veux le fond de ma pensée !

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de glousser. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir en retour.

- Désolée Sam... Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais juste de la situation incongrue que tu viens d'élever. Eric et la stabilité sentimentale, ça fait trois. C'est clair ! Le personnage est, on ne peut plus, excentrique. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle faisait référence à la période où il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'héberger chez lui. Hébergement qui avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, étant donné qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cet Eric si gentil, affectif, attentionné. Tout le contraire du réel personnage.

Sam se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tout en laissant errer son regard dans le jardin, il laissa aller les mots qu'il retenait.

- Je ne peux pas croire ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai presque jamais eu à faire à Eric, pourquoi ressentirai-je des sentiments pour lui, alors que je ne l'ai réellement côtoyé qu'une semaine et demi ?!

Il marqua une pause. Sookie n'ajouta rien, attendant qu'il continue. Il se retourna pour l'observer. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ancrés au sien. Une manière de lui donner le courage de continuer à parler. Il reprit :

- Nos natures sont tellement différentes qu'il est impossible qu'une telle chose se produise. Je suis un changeling, lui un vampire. Nous sommes pré-disposés à ne jamais nous entendre. Nos instincts nous l'interdisent. Notre code de l'honneur aussi. Et si je devais occulter tout ces points, c'est un homme Sookie. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par le sexe masculin.

La jeune fille avait conscience que son ami était totalement désarçonné face à ce qui lui arriver, mais comment lui reprocher de vouloir trouver des excuses.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

- Écoute moi, Sam. Je ne prétends pas qu'il faut que tu lui coures après, loin de moi cette idée. Mais arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Ça ne te servira à rien. Son sang est encore un peu présent dans ton organisme, et je te conseille de bien mieux contrôler tes réactions, sinon il risque de le ressentir, si ce n'est déjà fait. Alors, calme toi. Prends du recul.

- Je ne comptais pas agir autrement. Je pense que je vais laisser couler tout ça. Le temps fera le nécessaire, se rassura-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je serai amené à le voir. Il n'y a aucune raison.

- C'est certain.

Sam attira Sookie dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, et de m'avoir rassuré Sook'. Tu es une amie très précieuse.

- De rien Sam. Tu l'as si souvent fait avec moi, que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un tel désarroi.

Il décida de prendre congés et de retourner chez lui. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois pour son indéfectible amitié et sa patience. Le changeling était venu la trouver au beau milieu de la nuit et elle lui avait ouvert la porte sans broncher, pour lui accordant un temps précieux.

**°o°o°o°**

**Vendredi soir, 21h48.**

**Bar Le Merlotte, Bon Temps.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sam avait débarqué chez Sookie au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était loin de prétendre que tout allait à merveille mais, c'était presque le cas. Grâce à son amie, il avait été capable de prendre totalement conscience de ses sentiments. A présent, il les avait accepté. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Il avait décidé de les enfermer dans un coin de sa tête, avec le prénom auquel se rattacher ceux-là. Moins il y pensait, mieux il se sentait.

Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception aux autres. C'était le week-end, et le bar commençait à être bondé comme il se doit. Les boissons coulaient à flot et les discussions explosaient à tous les coins de la salle. Sam se sentait bien, ainsi dans son élément. Son boulot lui permettait de faire l'impasse sur tous les tracas qu'il pouvait avoir. Il se déconnectait pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait. Et il adorait cela au-delà des mots.

Tout en étant en grande discussion avec Jason -le frère de Sookie- et Hoyt -son éternel comparse-, il servait les commandes que ses serveuses lui apportaient. Au passage de la sœur de l'intéressé vers le bar, elle leur déclara par dessus l'épaule :

- Vous ne pourriez pas vous remuer le popotin et allez voir si on est pas ailleurs. Vous déconcentrez Sam ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir une éternelle discussion sur le match de base-ball de la semaine dernière. On est un peu débordé !

Tous deux prirent une moue choquée.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses sœurette ?! Perturber le chef de bar... quelle ineptie ! Déclara Jason sur un ton théâtral.

Cela eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

- Bon, mon pote, on va aller voir si des jolies filles ne veulent pas de nous. Vu que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus de ce côté !

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner sous le regard de Sookie, totalement désabusée, et de Sam, hilare.

- Il n'est pas croyable, pesta la jeune fille, en rassemblant les consommations sur son plateau.

- Il ne changera plus Sookie, tu devrais t'y faire. Sourit le patron du bar, en préparant les bières qu'on le lui demandait à l'autre bout du bar.

- Mouais, y'a des jours où je me demande si c'est vraiment mon frère. Vu nos différences de caractère et de personnalité. Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant dans la salle.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même une fois partie auprès de ses clients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fût la jolie rousse, Jessica qui vint le rejoindre. Elle avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il ne parla pas, la laissant démarrer. A force, il savait sa façon de fonctionner.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de ces crétins de la table de gauche. Y'en a un qui essayait de me peloter les fesses, et ils ricanent comme des hyènes en chaleur à chaque fois que je passe. Je sens que je vais perdre patience Sam' !

- Ok, je vois. Il déposa le torchon qu'il tenait à la main. Je vais aller les voir pour qu'ils se calment.

- Merci Sam. Il est préférable avant que j'en fasse mon dîner.

Il alla donc s'expliquer avec ces jeunes. Quelques minutes suffirent pour leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait les mettre dehors s'ils ne se tenaient pas mieux avec son personnel. Ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver quelque fois, et même cette partie là ne le rebutait pas dans son boulot. Il préférait toujours régler lui-même les différends, plutôt que de laisser ses serveuses le faire. Il était patron et il pouvait se le permettre, ce qui n'aurait pas été la même chose avec elles. Les clients avaient leurs limites.

Par la suite, tout retrouva son remue-ménage habituel des week-ends. Sam faisait le service et profitait pour discuter avec quelques habitants de Bon Temps qui engageaient la conversation avec lui. Il saluait les nouveaux arrivants. Il donnait un coup de main aux filles quand de grosses commandes arrivaient. L'ambiance battait son plein quand il entendit de nouveaux consommateurs poindre le bout de leur nez. Il s'immobilisa sous le choc.

Dans son bar venait d'entrer le non moins imposant Eric Northman, accompagné comme toujours de sa moitié, Pam'. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher d'eux, et il n'était pas le seul s'il avait été capable de le remarquer. Des clients avaient vu cette entrée, assez déconcertante. Les vampires n'avaient pas pour habitude de venir traîner dans son bar. À part Bill Compton et Jessica, les seuls résidents dans leur ville.

Il retrouva la mobilité de ses membres quand le regard acier de son nouveau client croisa le sien. Il eut l'effet d'un électro-choc. Il dévia rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses verres qui n'attendaient que d'être essuyer. Mais c'était son compter la gène qu'il ressentait. Il savait que le vampire le fixait et ça le déstabilisait.

Essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne fît pas un mouvement quand il les vit passer devant lui, pour aller s'installer à l'une des tables de droite, côté fenêtre. Au passage, il entendit Jessica les saluer. Avec son ouïe plus développée qu'un humain, il était capable de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Manifestement, la jeune rousse était ravie de voir des vampires dans le Merlotte. Et la réciproque avait l'air d'être partagée. La grande blonde, Pam', lui manifesta son enthousiasme à découvrir qu'une vampire bossait là.

Ne supportant pas l'idée d'en entendre plus, il partit dans les toilettes de l'arrière boutique, réservé au personnel. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, pour retrouver un visage impassible. Il resta quelques minutes, accrochés des deux mains au lavabo. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et son rythme cardiaque avait doublé de cadence. Il perdait pied. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un truc pareil. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Eric débarquerait ici ? Personne, et surtout pas lui. Il s'était convaincu que jamais, il ne verrait cet être croiser sa route, s'il restait dans sa zone de confort. Et pourtant, le contraire venait de se produire. Tentant de retrouver son calme, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps caché. Cela ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité malsaine de ce vampire, et il ne le voulait pas.

Après avoir opéré un exercice de respiration, dans le but de le calmer, il retourna derrière son bar, mine de rien. Sans un regard pour la maudite table.

A peine avait-il repris sa place qu'une petite tornade blonde fonça sur lui, lui attrapa le bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Elle commença à chuchoter, pour que leur conversation ne soit entendue que d'eux.

- Je suis allée les saluer, étant donné qu'ils m'ont vu. J'ai voulu prendre leur commande et Eric a refusé. C'est pourtant mon secteur, mais il semblerait qu'il veuille que tu ailles personnellement les servir.

- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il surpris.

- Je sais Sam' ! Je lui ai pourtant dit que tu étais débordé, et que tu ne pouvais pas y aller. Mais il tient personnellement à ce que le propriétaire des lieux aille à sa rencontre, ponctua-t-elle d'une moue désolée.

Il se mit à réfléchir, mais indéniablement, aucune issue n'était possible. À part céder à la requête. Il demanda tout de même :

- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il ressente encore le ''lien'' ?

- Je n'en sais rien Sam, je ne pense pas. Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et il ne t'en a pas donné une si grande quantité, de ce que tu m'as rapporté. Enfin, si c'est la vérité...

- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment Sookie... mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Encore désolée... J'ai essayé. Plaida la blonde.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main son excuse, il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. En lançant rageusement son torchon, il se dirigea fièrement vers la table maudite. Hors de question de montrer une seule faille, même si intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large.

En le voyant faire le tour du bar, Eric se mit à sourire. Il avait visé juste en refusant à Sookie sa commande. En chemin, le changeling se fit interpeller par un client, ce qui donna le loisir à Eric de l'observer consciencieusement. Pour une bête, il était plutôt pas mal. Il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre vingt, moins grand que lui. Il était svelte, élancé. Sous sa chemise noire, il devinait sans peine une musculature agréable dû à sa condition de Cess'. Quand à son visage, il avait des yeux verts sombres qui ressortait agréablement, un nez plutôt fin et une bouche tout aussi bien dessinée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts mais épais, que l'on aurait pu comparer avec une crinière. Selon ses critères, Eric trouvait que Sam Merlotte faisait un mâle plutôt convaincant face à lui.

Tout à son observation, il remarqua que Pam' le sondait.

- Oui ? Tu veux de me dire quelque chose en particulier ? Dit-il sur un ton innocent.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, lui répondit la blonde d'une voix basse. J'ai vu où tu regardais. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion.

Elle ponctua ses dires par un haussement de sourcils, preuve évidente de son agacement. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver avec un enfant qui ne pouvait pas rester seul cinq minutes sans avoir besoin qu'on le recadre.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un rire. Celui-là même qui est capable de vous faire frissonner par ce son si grave et envoûtant pour l'oreille. Dans ce genre de moment, elle ne se demandait plus pourquoi Eric avait tant de succès. C'était un tout qui faisait de lui un être si exceptionnel. Et à présent, il avait décidé de prendre dans ses filets une seule et unique personne.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en train de filer droit sur eux. Quand il parvint à leur table, Sam les salua d'un simple et bref signe de tête. Pas de préambule et pas de folie.

- J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tous tes clients de cette manière, sinon, je peux te dire que ton affaire risque de couler rapidement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné de cette réplique venant d'Eric ? Sûrement parce que le personnage était aussi détestable que les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Pour réponse, il lui décocha un regard à glacer le sang.

Au lieu de calmer le vampire, cela attisa un peu plus ses sens. Il adorait jouer. Et dans tous les domaines. Sans se départir de son sourire en coin, il reprit.

- En tant que propriétaire de ce bar, je voulais que tu viennes en personne prendre la commande. C'est la première fois que nous venons, tu pouvais bien nous faire cet honneur. Désolée de t'avoir renvoyée Sookie aussi brièvement...

- J'avais bien compris le message, merci. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? Demanda le changeling, un peu sur les nerfs.

Avant qu'Eric ait pu continuer, Pam' le devança.

- Ce sera du A positif pour moi. Et du O négatif pour la pipelette en face de moi. Il cause, il cause. Mais j'ai soif.

- Très bien, je vous apporte ça.

Une fois qu'il eut tourné les talons, le vampire se tourna vers sa protégée, quelque peu agressif.

- Je peux savoir à quoi je dois ton intervention ?! Aurais-tu oublié la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici ?!

- Non, je n'ai pas de pertes de mémoire soudaine. Répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi cinglante. Seulement, ton petit jeu du chat et de la souris, ça traîne en longueur. Tu oublies que je suis là, et que tant qu'à faire, vu que nous sommes dans un bar, je préfère avoir un verre devant moi. Après, tu peux aller t'amuser autant que tu veux. Je saurais me débrouiller.

Elle lui montra Sookie et Jessica, non loin de là, occupées à discuter entre elles dans un coin. Les clients semblaient suffisamment occupés avec leurs verres en cours, ce qui leur laisser un peu de répit. Et quand monseigneur Northman aurait décidé de passer à l'attaque, la blonde comptait bien rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je ne te retiens pas ! Lui lança-t-il. Je me demande même pourquoi tu as insisté de m'accompagner. J'aurais pu venir seul, et crois-le, j'aurais réussi mon coup avant la fin de la soirée. Cela t'aurait évité tant de désagréments.

- Quel rabat-joie !

Elle se tut en voyant Sam revenir avec leurs verres. Il se contenta de les déposer devant eux et leur souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de tourner les talons vers son bar. Elle ajouta d'une voix basse :

- Si j'ai insisté pour venir, ce n'est pas sans raison. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va te tomber dans les bras d'un claquement de doigt. Si tu avais débarqué seul, tu aurais chargé avant même d'avoir posé ton cul sur cette banquette. Et que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait ? Il aurait réagi aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. C'est un Cess', et pas un stupide humain. Ancre-toi ça dans le crâne. Il voit les choses venir et peut les anticiper. Il faut savoir brouiller les pistes en effaçant le danger, avant de pouvoir resserrer sa prise sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. En l'occurrence, je suis ton alibi. Et à présent, je te laisse seul maître de la situation. Espèce de borné !

Sur ces mots, elle le planta seul à la table et s'en alla -avec son verre- en direction des filles, pas prêtes de bouger pour le moment.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que Pam' était dans le vrai. Mais comme il n'avait pas été obligé de prendre la parole, il préférait garder ça pour lui. D'ailleurs, il venait de prendre conscience qu'elle l'avait catalogué de plusieurs insultes. En une centaine d'année d'existence, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il allait falloir qu'il remédie à ça. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités. À savoir faire craquer un certain Sam Merlotte. Eric se contenta de l'observer discrètement du coin où il était. Il avait cherché pourquoi d'un jour au lendemain, des sentiments étaient apparus en lui. En tant que vampire, une chose similaire ne lui était jamais arrivé dans le passé. Il avait su les accepter, et sans doute le lien qu'il avait encore avec Sam y était pour quelque chose. Quand Sam avait été attaqué à Jackson, il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant de son sang. Et la dose avait été un peu plus grande que prévu. Par ce moyen, il avait pu établir une connexion avec le Changeling. La moindre contrariété, le moindre sentiment pour quoi que ce fût ne le laissait pas dans l'ignorance et il avait pu ressentir chaque changement d'humeur. Et depuis leur retour, il avait remarqué qu'il y en avait eu un certain nombre. Et de tous les ordres. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, les effets commençaient à disparaître. Du coup, Eric avait décidé de passer rapidement à l'attaque, tant qu'il serait encore capable d'identifier les émotions de son hôte.

Il remarqua que les clients avaient libéré les innombrables tabourets devant le bar, et seul quelques habitués y trônaient encore d'un bout à l'autre. Voyant par là le moyen de tenter une approche, il se dirigea tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

Comme s'il avait senti le danger, Sam avait relevé ses yeux pour les accrocher, l'ombre d'une seconde aux siens. Le temps qu'il ait une réaction, le blond était déjà accoudé à son bar.

Sans se départir de son professionnalisme et de son activité qui consistait à remettre de l'ordre, le brun lui demanda poliment mais fermement :

- As-tu besoin d'autre chose Eric ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans tes cordes, suggéra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Préférant ignorer le sous-entendu qui percevait dans ses mots, il continua à ranger les différentes boissons, feignant d'avoir compris.

- Dans ce cas, je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.

Eric se mit à sourire. C'en était presque trop jouissif pour lui. Il adorait cette manière dont le changeling lui tenait tête. Ça rendait sa détermination encore plus grande. Les défis, il adorait les relever. Et il avait sous-estimé au premier abord celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

À travers son lien, il sentait que son homologue était en état de stress. Une certaine tension l'animait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Pam et lui. Mais à présent, le bruit de son cœur qui battait si rapidement était un autre indice révélateur. Il était perturbé par sa présence. Il tenta donc une autre approche.

- On dirait que notre présence ''chez toi'' ne te fait absolument pas plaisir. J'aurais imaginé que tu éprouverais un peu plus d'enthousiasme à nous voir. À me voir en particulier.

- Désolé de te décevoir Northman ! La seule fois où j'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver à tes côtés, il m'est arrivé des problèmes. Et j'ai failli y rester. Alors envois-moi désolé de ne pas partager cette joie de te voir ici.

Il avait cessé toute activité sous le coup de la colère et toisait le vampire, le défiant de contredire ses mots. Dans sa tête, il avait voulu ajouter autre chose, mais s'en était abstenu. Le plan sentimental ne regardait que lui, et il n'était pas question de donner un autre moyen de pression à ce satané manipulateur.

Ce dernier n'aimait guère le ton accusateur employé.

- Tu me tiens pour responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Lâcha-t-il. Je te rappelle Merlotte que je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour accepter. Tu l'as fait de plein gré. Tu n'étais pas si récalcitrant quand tu as connu tous ces changelings. Et je suis prêt à parier que tu as encore des contacts...

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Ce sont mes affaires. Occupe-toi des tiennes qui consistent à faire de même avec ceux de ton espèce.

Une légère surprise prit place sur le visage du vampire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler d'espèce. Cela lui rappela qu'ils étaient bien plus différents qu'il ne l'avait songé.

Se rapprochant par-dessus le comptoir, il lui susurra dangereusement :

- Alors, on en est là, à parler d'espèces entre nous. Je croyais que tu étais plus ouvert d'esprit mon cher. Si je devais penser comme tu le fais, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et toute ta petite bourgade pleurerait ta disparition depuis plus d'un mois. Fort heureusement pour toi, j'ai fait le bon choix à Jackson.

En se reculant, il vit clairement le changement qui s'opéra chez son interlocuteur. Il avait pris une teinte rouge de honte.

Sam perdait la face dans ce duel. Il savait qu'il y avait été fort, et cela lui coûtait de tenir des propos aussi durs. Eric le connaissait mieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas fermé au point de dénigrer les autres, parce qu'ils étaient différents. Mais les vampires, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal. Et avec celui-ci en particulier.

Il voulut s'excuser, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, ton bar ferme à une heure le week-end. Je t'attendrais. On se doit d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Et ne me fais pas faux bond. Je déteste ça.

Il se détourna sans un regard et repartit à la table.

Sam avait clairement senti la menace dans la voix du vampire. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il se défilait, il pourrait s'attendre à des représailles. En étant honnête, il préférerait les subir plutôt que de se retrouver face à lui. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses sentiments, et avait peur de commettre une erreur.

À mesure que la fermeture approchait, et que le bar se vidait de clients, le propriétaire des lieux devenait fébrile.

Quand il vit Pam' aller à la rencontre d'Eric, il crût qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole. Avec son ouïe plus développée, il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle comptait rentrer au Croquemitaine pour voir si la soirée se passait bien. Au lieu de suivre, il lui déclara qu'il comptait rester pour régler quelques petites choses. Comme pour accentuer ses propos, il le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se défilerait pas.

Sam pesta intérieurement contre la détermination des vampires.

Quand la dernière table se libéra, Eric suivit le mouvement vers la sortie. Le changeling ne se sentit pas mieux car il savait qu'il serait attendu en quittant le bar. Avec l'aide de son personnel, il termina les dernières tâches de nettoyage et de rangement. Puis tout le monde lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Sookie tenta bien de traîner pour discuter avec lui, mais il la congédia, prétextant une fatigue soudaine.

En refermant la porte de service, Sam ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il faisait nuit noire, le parking était éclairé mais son mobile-home demeurait dans la pénombre, étant sur le côté, à la lisière des bois. D'habitude il n'avait pas peur, mais quand on savait qu'un vampire était caché non loin de là, cela avait le don de rendre le plus courageux des hommes quelque peu fébrile.

Parvenant aux escaliers vers son domicile, il ressentit clairement une présence et il sût, avant même de le voir, qu'Eric était là. Ce dernier sortit de la pénombre des arbres, fier et droit, comme toujours. Sam ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, et d'être pris d'une certaine admiration. Il avait beau le haïr pour ce qu'il lui infligeait sans le savoir, mais il reconnaissait sans peine sa perfection. Habillé d'un jean noir, d'un T-shirt assorti, de boots et d'une veste en cuir sombre, il faisait sensation. À côté, Sam se sentait démuni d'un quelconque pouvoir de séduction.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fût cloué au sol de sa terrasse par une force dure. Ainsi sur le dos, il put donc découvrir sans peine l'auteur de l'agression, qui se tenait accroupi au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il ne chercha même pas à se contenir, sous l'effet de la colère.

- Non mais il te manque un grain Eric, c'était vraiment nécessaire de me faire un claquage au sol. Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir ! Tu es complètement...

Il fût interrompu par une main glacée sur sa bouche, réduisant cette dernière au silence.

- Tais-toi donc un peu, tu vas me donner mal à la tête.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis accepta de libérer son otage, une fois calmé.

En se relevant aussi rapidement, Eric ne put que sourire. Encore et toujours. Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, Sam se mit à pester rageusement.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'agir normalement, quand tu veux engager une conversation, au lieu de sauter d'abord sur la personne, pour bénéficier de toute son attention.

- Non, il te fallait un petite secousse pour être dispos à m'écouter. De plus, on peut dire que ce petit incident est pour les propos que tu as tenu plus tôt. J'aurais pu te faire bien plus mal si je le voulais.

Et Sam n'en doutait absolument pas. Ce corps à corps l'avait quelque peu perturbé. C'était mauvais pour lui d'être aussi proche de cet être. Voulant mettre un terme rapide à l'échange, il le pressa.

- Que voulais-tu me dire pour que ce soit si important de m'attendre après le boulot ?

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, le blond se détourna pour s'asseoir sur le banc installé sur la terrasse.

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment tu allais après tout les événements que tu as traversé.

Ahuris, Sam n'en crut pas un mot.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Ça fait plus d'un mois, et ce n'était pas si dramatique. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas un humain classique. Je récupère vite. Pas autant que les vampires certes. Mais tout va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Cette discussion sonnait totalement folle dans la tête du brun. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où voulait en venir Eric. Il ne le croyait pas assez niais pour s'enticher de la santé de quelqu'un. Mais de nouveau, une certaine angoisse le prit.

Ayant ressenti le lien du sang, le vampire ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot.

- C'est aussi grâce à mon sang que tu es encore là. D'ailleurs, je te sens extrêmement perturbé depuis que nous sommes revenus. Qu'arrive-t-il au grand Sam Merlotte pour qu'il soit si peu maître de ses émotions ? Asséna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Aux paroles du blond et à son air victorieux, Sam se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était capable de ressentir le lien, et plus longtemps que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Il se sentit défaillir. Il avait peur de comprendre jusqu'où il avait été capable de lire en lui. Il tenta de formuler une excuse.

- On a tous notre période où l'on se sent plus fatigué, et à cran.

- Hum... Je ne savais pas que ressentir du désir, de l'attirance, et de l'envie pouvait être si désagréable et nous rendre plus stressé.

S'il avait pu disparaître dans le sol, Sam l'aurait fait à cet instant très précis. Il se sentit si vulnérable qu'il n'arriva esquisser le moindre mouvement. Quant à sa voix, elle avait décidé de disparaître également.

À sa tête déconfite, Eric se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il avait tapé là où il ne fallait pas. Fort de sa victoire, il s'approcha lentement du changeling.

- Je suis au courant de tes petits secrets Sam, je sais que tu te noies de désir pour moi. Chaque nuit, je le ressens.

En le voyant marcher vers lui, Sam avait reculé et maintenant, il était totalement acculé contre le mur. Pris au piège.

Comme pour resserrer son emprise sur lui, Eric mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Il était à sa merci. Et il allait profiter au maximum de la situation.

- Je suis prêt à parier que le lien n'est pas la seule raison qui t'inspire ces rêves. Je le sais. Toutes tes humeurs parlent pour toi. Ça va bien plus loin.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour réduire à néant cet espace. Les yeux d'Eric étaient fixés à ceux de son vis à vis, dans le secret espoir de faire fondre ses dernières barrières. Sam, de son côté, avait de grandes difficultés à respirer et son cœur continuait à s'affoler sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle. Et vite.

Au lieu de quoi, il sentit une nouvelle tentation, un souffle léger contre son oreille. Et un murmure, à peine audible s'éleva :

- Tu perds pied mon petit Sam, tu t'en rends compte autant que moi. Tu essaies de résister, mais inlassablement, tu es assaillis. Tu as l'impression de ne plus avoir de pouvoir sur toi-même. C'est perturbant n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tout ton être, je le sens à des kilomètres, je peux presque le toucher. Ce désir à l'état brut que tu tentes de dénigrer, d'oublier...

Les mots le transperçaient au plus profond de lui alors qu'ils étaient prononcés si calmement, si posément. C'était comme si son corps les absorber. Et ce dernier n'aspirait qu'une chose : céder.

Sam ne pouvait plus tenir. Il voulait qu'Eric s'éloigne de lui le plus loin possible. Ce n'était plus possible de rester dans une telle proximité. Il étouffait.

Il trouva cependant la force de le repousser et de parler, même si sa voix n'en menait pas large.

- Va-t-en, Eric. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il ne le regarda pas, ce que le vampire remarqua.

- Tu pourrais me le demander dans les yeux Sam. Tout ce que tu veux, même. Je pourrais accepter n'importe quelle requête que tu me feras.

Le sous-entendu était là. Sam l'avait perçu. Mais il s'en moquait. Il aspirait à autre chose.

- Je te demande de quitter cet endroit. Retourne à tes propres affaires et laisse-moi aller dormir.

- Très bien.

Le vampire commença a battre en retraite, et Sam en profita pour glisser sa clé et déverrouiller la porte. À peine avait-il la main sur la clenche, qu'il entendit derrière lui :

- Tu ne pourras pas nier encore longtemps tout ce qui t'arrive. Tu en a conscience, et je le sais aussi. Je te promets que je n'aurais que cette motivation, te faire céder à moi.

Refusant d'entendre une parole de plus venant du vampire, il se retrancha chez lui. Il apprécia le silence qui en découla. Il resta prostré quelques instants derrière la porte. Il se sentait totalement vidé de toute énergie. En soi, ce n'était même pas le boulot qui l'avait fatigué, mais son entrevue avec Eric.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en refaire le tour, tout en prenant un bon bain. Chaque seconde de celle-ci tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour le repousser, et surtout de n'avoir rien dit. Chaque propos avait été d'une réalité sans égal, et ça l'avait remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Eric avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une menace au-dessus de la tête. Eric ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait, lui.

Quand il éteignit les dernières lumières pour rejoindre son lit, il ne remarqua même pas la présence qui avait élu domicile dans un arbre, juste à côté de chez lui.

Eric s'était installé sur une branche très solide, le dos contre le tronc, pour profiter du spectacle. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il ressentait -dû à la proximité- la moindre humeur du changeling. Cela valait la peine de perdre un peu de temps. Il était plein de certitude pour la suite, même si la frustration était là.

Il aurait voulu entrer dans cette maison sur-le-champs et montrer à Sam combien il le désirait lui aussi. Mais sa raison -ce qu'il en restait- lui dictait le contraire. Il avait joué ses cartes pour ce soir. Il lui avait montré qu'il savait tout. Et que cette attirance était réciproque. Il le lui avait dit, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son mobile-home.

Ne percevant plus grand chose et assez fier de lui, il reprit le chemin de Shreveport.

**°o°o°o°**

**Bar le Merlotte, 11h25.**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entrevue d'Eric et Sam, mais pour autant rien ne s'était calmé. Chacun à sa façon avait tenu sur ses positions. Eric s'amusait à passer régulièrement au bar, pour faire savoir à Sam qu'il était toujours là, et bien décidé à poursuivre son objectif. Quand au Changeling, après l'agacement des premiers soirs en le voyant dans son bar, il avait décidé de ne plus y faire attention. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'exposer à d'autres altercations, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Eric se contentait de l'observer, dans les moindres mouvements, tous les soirs et il repartait en lui adressant clin d'œil et sourire à se faire damner n'importe qui. Sauf lui.

Quoique s'il était honnête, il devrait avouer que dernièrement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à ce rituel, une fois le vampire parti.

À cet instant précis, le même petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Sam était tranquillement dans son bureau, occupé à remplir les différents bons de commandes, établir les factures, préparer les salaires et compter le coffre.

Depuis peu, il prenait les choses sous un meilleur angle. Il avait toujours ces sentiments envers le beau vampire blond, mais il n'en faisait plus un drame. Il était certain que le lien du sang avait disparu et les effets secondaires qui allaient avec, mais pourtant, il ressentait toujours tout ça. Au lieu de se morfondre sur ces choses, il avait accepté. Et ce simple fait lui avait valu d'être plus serein.

Tout à ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il lui indiqua d'entrer et fût ravi de voir son amie Sookie, toute souriante.

- Coucou Sam, désolée de te déranger mais je venais voir si tu avais préparé nos salaires.

- Oui, c'est déjà prêt. Lui dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Merci ! Ça bosse dur ce matin dit donc.

Il lui envoya un sourire, lui montrant que la bonne humeur était là.

- On avance bien quand on est motivé. De plus, j'ai le personnel au complet en salle, ce qui me permet de travailler dans le bureau. Même si Arlène n'arrête pas ses aller-retour ici pour discuter. Ça se voit que tu ne travailles que l'après-midi.

La blonde laissa échapper un grand rire. Arlène et elle étaient meilleures amies, et tant que telle, elles se disaient absolument tout, allant du plus insignifiant aux grandes révélations.

- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu endures. Mon pauvre Sam ! Le taquina-t-elle.

Elle reçut en retour une grimace. Et il se replongea dans le comptage du coffre. Puis il demanda soudain :

- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ton salaire maintenant ? Tu travailles après... Enfin si je peux me permettre cette question.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa en face de lui, sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau. D'un coup, il ressentit la gène de son amie, ce qui l'intrigua.

- Eh bien, tu sais que je vais être en congés après le service de ce soir. J'ai décidé de partir prendre un peu de vacances à New York. Avec Bill.

Elle observa son patron et ami, guettant sa réaction. Sam ne laissa rien transparaître.

- D'accord... Tu vas pouvoir en profiter, c'est sympa. Rien que le changement d'air. Ne dépenses pas tout ton argent, surtout la journée, sans Bill pour te freiner.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, même si elle savait que le cœur était loin d'y être. Sam s'était toujours méfié de Bill, encore plus avec les choses qui s'étaient produites. Il l'avait blessé, trompé, menti. Et elle était de nouveau avec lui.

Voulant changer de sujet, Sookie lui parla du boulot. C'était une valeur sûre.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous manquer. Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que je pars en vacances. Je risque d'être trop tranquille, pas d'ennuis, pas de missions venant d'Eric. Ça va être le pied total ! Je vous enverrai une carte de là-bas ! S'écria-t-elle ravie.

- J'espère bien ! On s'appellera de toute façon, que je sache combien tu as pu dépenser en achats compulsifs.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Au fait, on a pas eu trop l'occasion de discuter dernièrement. Mais... je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Je te trouve rayonnant Sam.

Ce dernier reposa la liasse de billets qu'il tenait. Il savait ce que cette entrée en matière signifiait. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait évité consciemment ce sujet avec son amie, depuis la discussion d'Eric. Elle était simplement au courant qu'ils s'étaient parlé, ne lui révélant pas le sujet exact.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Je prends les choses facilement. Éluda-t-il.

- C'est le principal. À l'heure qu'il est, Eric n'a plus d'emprise sur toi. Le lien a totalement disparu. Mais... ressens-tu toujours des sentiments à son égard ?

Sam s'enfonça dans son siège. Les mots commencèrent à couler, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Oui Sookie, ils sont toujours là. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. La devança-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant que j'ai accepté ce qui m'arrive, mon moral remonte en flèche. Ce n'est pas la mort quand même. Ça se tassera avec le temps, comme tout.

- Ce serait sans doute plus facile s'il ne venait pas sans cesse ici. Pas que je déteste le personnage, mais c'est ce qui s'appelle faire savoir que l'on existe.

- Il prend des consommations, je ne peux pas le mettre dehors. Et puis, il ne vient pas m'importuner, donc... ça m'est bien égal.

Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait à Sookie pour la faire changer de sujet. Au lieu de quoi, cette dernière se leva et s'en alla.

L'après midi passa rapidement pour Sam. Une fois ses tâches administratives terminées, il partit à Shreveport rencontrer un potentiel nouveau fournisseur. Ce dernier vendait une marque de bière plutôt appréciée dans la région. Au final, il ressortit avec un contrat, et plusieurs caisses de la bière en question, pour tester au plus vite la demande. Il passa voir son second rendez-vous, une entreprise de rénovation. Il voulait agrandir un peu son bar pour ajouter une petite scène sur laquelle pourrait se produire de petits groupes pour animer les week-ends. Cela se révélerait être une bonne idée, pour les promouvoir et apporter plus de distraction à la ville.

Quand il reprit la route vers Bon Temps, la journée touchait à sa fin. Son après-midi fût fructueux, ce qui le mit de très bonne humeur. Il passa chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Étant vendredi soir, il avait troqué ses éternels T-shirts contre une chemise beige -manches retroussées jusqu'au avant-bras et col ouvert-, un jean noir assez proche du corps et des boots toutes neuves -noires elles aussi-. Il mangea rapidement un petit truc et repartit directement au bar, pour la soirée.

Il utilisa la porte de service et salua Jessica, qui revenait des toilettes. Ce soir, il avait décidé de garder la jeune vampire derrière le bar avec lui. Holly et Sookie se chargeraient de la salle.

- Salut Sam' ! Quel homme tu fais là... Hmmm je pourrais te croquer !

C'était un compliment on ne peut plus sérieux venant de la jeune fille rousse. Il rigola.

- Merci Jess', ça me touche droit au cœur. Au fait, n'oublie pas que tu me secondes ce soir. Tu t'occuperas seulement des tables au centre.

- Oui, je sais. Tu veux éviter que je tue quelqu'un.

- Tu as tout compris. C'est vendredi, garde à l'esprit que tout le monde n'est pas sobre et que les pensées dérapent. Ce qui en fait de potentiels imbéciles.

- En parlant de ça, tu as ta visite habituelle, toujours à la même table, dans la zone de Sookie.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

- Eric est là ? D'habitude il ne débarque pas aussi tôt... dit-il tout en réfléchissant.

Jessica afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Tu fais attention même à ces petits détails... Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies ses visites quotidienne ici.

- Je... On se retrouve dans le bar, ok ? Ne disparais pas trop longtemps, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Il la laissa planter là, et se dépêcha de s'isoler derrière son comptoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser si haut, devant la rousse. Maintenant, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. C'était le seul inconvénient avec Jessica, c'est qu'elle était friande de tous les potins qui pouvaient naître dans cette ville, quel que soit la personne que ça concernait.

En apparaissant à son poste, il chercha des yeux -un peu trop vite- la fameuse table. Rien n'aurait pu créer la confusion avec l'être qui était assis là. Il aurait été capable de le retrouver parmi une centaine de personne, il en était sûr. Comme si le blond avait senti son regard, il tourna le sien vers lui et se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil et un sourire un brin aguicheur. Sam lui adressa simplement un signe de tête. Puis il s'affaira auprès de ses clients, où il en salua quelques uns qui commencèrent à discuter.

La soirée était lancée et il était prêt à ne pas se laisser distraire. Il participait à quelques discussions, ou se contentait de lancer quelques mots par ci par là, histoire de donner le change. Quand il était question de blague, il riait de bon cœur à ce qu'il entendait. Quand des voix se levèrent un peu trop, il intervint pour les calmer rapidement. En bref, il agissait comme il le faisait toujours. En vrai professionnel.

Au bout d'un moment, il dût s'absenter en réserve pour préparer de nouveaux stocks de bières derrière le bar. Tous les week-ends étaient pareils, la clientèle était plus dense et les consommations d'alcools aussi. Du coup, il était obligé de réapprovisionner en cours de soirée.

Il était en train de charger de nouvelles caisses de bières sur son chariot quand il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Il releva la tête et vit au coin de la porte sa petite Sookie.

- Ah ! Enfin je te trouve ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait bien dix minutes que je te cherche.

À la voir aussi pressante, il crut qu'il y avait un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Un ennui en salle ?

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes, ce qui attira l'attention du changeling. Sookie n'était pourtant pas du genre à faire du zèle, en règle générale.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

- Euh... Comment dire... On m'a tenu, très obligeamment, de te remettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

- Bon j'y retourne, sinon Holly et Jess' vont m'étriper si elles ne me voient pas revenir.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Il ne mit pas longtemps à voir certaines réponses se former. Dont la première, de qui pouvait venir ce message ?

Quand il déplia le morceau de papier, une fine et élégante écriture attira son attention. La missive était brève, et seul quelques phrases en découlaient.

_''Arrêtons ce petit jeu, il faut que ça cesse dès maintenant._

_Rendez-vous chez toi, après la fermeture._

_Ne me fais pas attendre._

_Eric._

_P.S. : Invite-moi sinon je te jure que je te le ferai payer par n'importe quel moyen.''_

Cette missive avait le mérite d'être claire. Et le choix, le sien, n'était pas demandé. Il reconnaissait là la réaction typique d'un vampire. Il fit claquer sa langue sous l'agacement. Dieu qu'il détestait qu'on le lui impose des choses.

- Manifestement, je n'ai pas le choix. Bougonna-t-il tout haut en rangeant la missive dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte du réel impact de ce mot. Il allait devoir se confronter une nouvelle fois au vampire. Au lieu de redouter cet instant comme quelques semaines auparavant, il se surprit à ressentir de l'excitation. Pas de l'excitation sexuelle, mais plutôt comme une attente d'un moment important. Un stress qui annonce que quelque chose d'inhabituel va se produire et que l'on se doit d'y être, à tout prix.

Il mit cette réaction sur le compte de son changement. Sans se formaliser plus que ça, il reprit sa tâche -toujours aussi décontracté.

Plus qu'il ne l'imagina, la fermeture arriva très vite. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le parking, à se dire au revoir. Arlène repartit en voiture avec Terry -son mari- et cuisinier du bar***** Holly regagna sa voiture en leur adressant un dernier signe de la main Jessica disparut rapidement après avoir prétexté une envie d'aller se promener dans les bois, et Sookie ne sembla pas presser de partir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sam se mit à la maudire. Il se mit une claque mentalement, pour oser penser ça de son amie.

Il resta donc discuter quelques minutes avec elle. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça, étant donné qu'il ne la verrait plus pendant une longue semaine. Elle en profita pour le questionner au sujet du mot qu'Eric lui avait demandé de lui remettre. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas regardé, ce qui rassura le brun. Ce dernier lui assura que ce n'était rien de grave qui vaille la peine d'être discuté. Il finit par lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances et la prit dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne regagne sa voiture.

Il resta jusqu'à voir ses phares disparaître sur la route.

En regagnant son mobile home, il resta aux aguets. Pour peu qu'il prenne à Eric l'envie de lui refaire le même coup que la dernière fois, il ne lui laisserait pas cette occasion sans y être préparé. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vint.

Quand il pénétra son domicile, une pointe de déception perça en lui. Aucun présence, aussi minime soit-elle, avait fait une apparition. À force de le voir dans son bar, il s'était convaincu que sa présence était normale. En ayant cette pensée, il se rendit compte combien il avait réellement changé. Quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé tenir le même discours.

Après avoir rangé les quelques petites choses qui trônaient encore sur sa table, dû à son passage rapide pour dîner, il s'autorisa un petit moment de détente. Il alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo, et déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'à la naissance de son nombril. Il possédait une chaleur corporelle au-dessus de la moyenne dû à son état de changeling, et sentir la fraîcheur -qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte- sur son torse lui faisait du bien.

À peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le canapé qu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il pesta contre son visiteur pour ce timing très réussi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. Eric était posté contre le mur, dans une attitude nonchalante trop sexy pour être crédible. Sa tenue n'arrangeait en rien, jean noir qui moulait agréablement ses hanches, t-shirt sans manche qui laissait apparaître sa fine musculature et son blouson en cuir posé sur son épaule. Il le salua sobrement, du moins l'espérait-il.

- Eric.

À la mention de son prénom, l'intéressé fit naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Sam... Puis-je entrer ou vais-je devoir rester sur le pas de la porte ?

- Bien entendu. Sois le bienvenu chez moi. Accentua le changeling, avec un grand geste de la main.

Il le remercia et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison, comme s'il avait peur qu'il change de nouveau d'avis. Il put enfin détailler l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il s'était imaginé un trou miteux. Et il se surprit à penser le contraire. Sam aimait les belles choses, le confort. Tout le respirait. Il voulut lui proposer d'aller voir la chambre, pour vérifier si elle avait le même style mais se ravisa. Son regard revint sur son hôte, qu'il détailla tout autant. Ce qu'il vit ne laissa en rien indifférent. Surtout la chemise ouverte, qui faisait apparaître une peau qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée.

Sam avait bien vu qu'Eric l'observait, et l'endroit où ses yeux s'étaient braqués. Il se maudit d'avoir pu faire une telle erreur. C'était une invitation à la débauche. Et les propos qu'il conféra, suivirent nettement cette idée.

- Tu as adapté ta tenue en fonction de moi, c'est très touchant. Et sexy ! Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout, j'avais chaud. Et comme tu devais venir, j'ai essayé d'être un minimum à l'aise. Se justifia Sam.

- Hum... Je dirais que c'est plutôt de la provocation... Mais chacun voit les choses à sa manière.

Il passa à côté de lui et s'installa dans le canapé, les bras posés sur le dessus. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et Sam se surprit à rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un tel sujet de convoitise. Car c'est ce qu'il était, aux yeux du vampire.

- Je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire ? Tenta-t-il pour qu'il arrête de le fixer.

Surpris, Eric haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as du PurSang à m'offrir ? Chez toi ? Mais qu'arrive-t-il à ce cher Sam qui ne supporte pas la compagnie des dents longues ? Aurais-tu invité l'un des miens ici ?

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé si bas, à la manière d'une menace sous-jacente. Sam lui montra son exaspération, en allant dans le frigo.

- Non, aucun des tiens n'est venu ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Et si j'ai du PurSang, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu le temps d'en prendre au bar quand j'ai eu ton message. D'ailleurs, tu es en retard.

Un rire grave lui répondit.

- M'attendais-tu dès ta sortie du bar ? Impatient de te retrouver en ma compagnie ?

Sam avait une furieuse envie de lui lancer sa bouteille à la tête, quand il la lui tendit. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces questions. Eric ne faisait que détourner la conversation depuis qu'il était arrivé. Voulant éviter une proximité trop restreinte, il s'installa dans le fauteuil adjacent au vampire.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne parla, se contentant de boire quelques gorgées de leurs bouteilles respectives.

Puis Sam décida d'intervenir, brisant par là même ce silence.

- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que l'on se voie ? Et qu'est-ce que ton petit mot sous-entend ? Dit-il en lui déposant ce dernier sur la table basse.

C'était à son tour de poser des questions, et de vrais.

Eric grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que les interrogations arriverait si vite. Il n'aimait pas cela car ça signifiait devoir s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Et un vampire ne le fait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus attendre. À leur dernière altercation, Eric s'était amusé de lui en le révélant qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments. Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Et à chaque fois qu'il venait au bar, c'était pour avoir le plaisir de l'observer, de le voir agir, parler, sourire, rigoler. Il voulait que ce côté naturel ressorte en sa présence. Il s'était pris de jalousie pour tous ceux qui avait le plaisir d'y goûter, et il voulait avoir cette attention, rien que pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Maintenant, il fallait formuler tout ça. Et il se prit à appréhender sa réaction parce qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ce que son homologue ressentait. Il se rassura sur l'accueil qu'il avait eu. Sam avait l'air d'aller mieux, même en sa présence. Cela acheva de le convaincre et il déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Je te veux.

Sam reçut un coup dans la poitrine, mais il tenta de rester de marbre. Ces petits mots l'avaient percuté de plein fouet au cœur. Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite, avec une certaine ferveur.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, même si je ne peux pas le savoir vu que le lien est totalement rompu. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vienne sans cesse ici ? Je ne t'ai pas importuné depuis la dernière fois, car je sais que je suis allé loin. J'adopte une autre attitude pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Comment puis-je savoir que tu dis la vérité ? Comment puis-je penser que ce n'est pas une nouvelle altercation pour me frapper là où ça fait mal, comme la dernière fois ? S'écria le changeling, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les questions avaient jailli si vite hors de son esprit qu'il se surprit lui-même de son audace et de sa vulnérabilité. Il avait du mal à croire aux propos d'Eric. Ça ne collait pas à la personne qu'il connaissait.

Eric s'attendait à cette réaction défensive. Aussi ne sut-il pas comment prouver ses dires autrement qu'en lui racontant tout en détail. Il lui fit le récit depuis le retour de Jackson et son état qui avait changé. Il lui parla de tout ce qui l'avait perturbé, de sa discussion avec Pam, de sa décision de tenter de le conquérir -qui n'était pas la bonne, de son revirement de situation pour le lui montrer. Il invoqua la loyauté des vampires entre eux.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander des comptes à Pam'. Elle est au courant de tout. En tant que son créateur, je peux l'obliger à dire la vérité, et tu seras fixé sur la chose. Termina-t-il.

Sam s'était levé pendant qu'il parlait, et il lui tournait le dos, étant face à la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'Eric venait de lui avouer. Ne sachant quoi dire, il avait gardé le silence. Abasourdi par le poids des mots, déstabilisé par ses sentiments qui voulait y croire, perdu car il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Comme si Eric avait senti son désarroi, il s'était approché de lui. Il mit sa main autour de sa taille pour le faire se retourner. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, Sam riva son regard aux orbes bleues, comme s'il voulait les transpercer pour connaître la vérité. Ayant senti son intention, Eric se surprit à sourire.

- Si je pouvais te laisser entrer dans ma tête, tu pourrais voir que je ne te mens pas...

Gagné par la ferveur du moment, Eric prit les devants et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, tentatrices, de Sam. Il le sentit se tendre, puis s'apaisa après coup. Il se retira un peu, son visage toujours aussi proche, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Quand il intercepta une once de déception, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et lui reprit ses lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à percevoir une réponse. Il en profita pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprécier ce moment, de découvrir les sensations si différentes qu'ils percevaient. Puis le baiser prit une tournure beaucoup plus pressante. Ils se relâchaient pour mieux se reprendre, comme s'ils voulaient fusionner ce moment. L'attente, la frustration, l'envie, le désir, tout transparaissait dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus.

Bientôt, les mains vinrent assurer le relais. Sam, étant plus petit, mit les siennes dans son dos, qu'il caressa lentement. Eric n'était pas en reste, ayant l'une des siennes sur sa nuque et l'autre qui partait déjà à la recherche de sa peau dans sa chemise entrouverte. Sous la fraîcheur de la main d'Eric, Sam ne put retenir un frisson. Le contact de sa peau glacée avec la sienne, plus chaude que la normale, lui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps. Comme si cet électro-choc l'avait réveillé, il brisa l'étreinte pour observer le vampire.

Il lui désigna la chambre d'un mouvement de la tête. Eric, ayant parfaitement compris, les transporta de sa vitesse surnaturelle dans le lieu de leur convoitise. Une fois de plus, Sam se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, en position dorsale, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ils recommencèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelque minutes auparavant, ajoutant les vêtements à la mêlée, qui quitter progressivement leurs hôtes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, et purent chacun leur tour, se délecter du corps de l'autre. Chacun avait sa perfection. L'un possédait une peau halée, aussi douce qu'irrégulière à certains endroits dû à des cicatrices. L'autre avait une enveloppe aussi blanche que dure et lisse. Le contact de leur peau leur apportèrent des frissons par les différences de températures. Réveillant leur désir déjà trop retenu, ils prirent le temps de se découvrir sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Le toucher, l'odeur, la vue, le goût, chaque sens était mis à profit pour ne perdre aucune sensation de cet instant.

Après avoir préparé Sam comme il le fallait, Eric ne mit pas longtemps à les unir. La douleur crispa le visage du changeling un instant, puis quand il commença à se détendre, Eric imprima de légers mouvements de bassins. Le plaisir commença à grimper en flèche, leur intimant un rythme toujours de plus en plus soutenu. Les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir avaient empli la pièce. Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'extase, dans un dernier mouvement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, pour profiter de l'instant. Puis Eric attrapa le coin du drap pour les en couvrir un minimum.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam prit conscience d'une choses très précise.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mordu ?

Eric se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il le lui pose cette question.

- En avais-tu envie ? Susurra-t-il, près de son visage.

- Pas forcément. Seulement, les vampires ne dissocient plus vraiment la soif et le sexe dans ce genre de moment, non ?

Il était loin d'être un expert du monde des vampires, étant lui-même un Cess', mais il en savait assez pour savoir comment ils étaient ou agissaient.

Le blond prit appui sur son coude et l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

- Disons que les vampires, avec le temps -beaucoup de temps-, parviennent à contrôler certains de leurs instincts. Pour un vampire aussi vieux que moi, il ne m'ait pas difficile de le faire. Même si la soif et le désir reste, en général, le plus dur à contrôler quand ils sont liés.

- Je comprends mieux. J'ai souvent eu cette vision de crocs dans le cou de Sookie, alors je demandais.

Le blond eut un rire narquois.

- En même temps, Bill n'est rien comparé à moi. Il ne possède pas le même contrôle que je possède. Même si je t'avoue que, l'envie était imprenable de planter mes crocs dans ta chair si douce et chaude. J'ai dû faire appel à tout mon bon sens pour ne pas te faire ça. Sans ton accord.

Sam eut un sourire en entendant ses propos. Il n'imaginait pas que le blond penserait à son propre bien. Finalement, il y avait peut être quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire se dit-il. Se sentant d'humeur légère, il se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller les critiques.

- Je t'avoue qu'il y a autre chose qui me gène...

Un sourcil interrogateur lui intima de continuer.

- Tu as soulevé une question intéressante que je me dois de me poser... Être avec un vieux ne m'enchante vraiment pas... il va falloir que je réfléchisse à certaines implications avant que l'on aille plus loin.

Il eut droit à une moue vexée. Puis sans avoir eu le temps de faire un geste, il se retrouva les poignets ligotés par deux mains expertes, et un corps au-dessus de lui.

Le regard qu'il eut droit, fût si perçant et dur que son sourire avait commencé à disparaître.

- Sache que je ne fais pas mon âge, tu n'as donc pas de raison de me laisser tomber, ce que je te déconseille fortement. Lança Eric de sa voix basse et m'appartiens Sam Merlotte, et personne d'autre ne posera ses mains sur toi.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il se jeta sur le changeling au-dessous de lui pour lui montrer à quel point il était à lui.

Sam se mit à rire doucement sous les assauts qu'il subissait. Il aurait pu s'offusquer que l'on parle de lui de cette manière. Il avait toujours été libre de ses actes, et maître de ses propres idées. C'était une chose qui ne changerait pas, et il savait qu'Eric ne faisait que ressortir ce côté possessif caractéristique au vampire. Il faudrait qu'il fasse avec, mais il pensait savoir comment calmer les choses quand il serait comme ça.

En attendant, il fût empli d'une certitude. Eric Northman avait su ressortir une certaine humanité dans sa façon de lui avouer ses sentiments. Ce vampire n'était pas donc pas prêt de quitter son lit. Ni même sa vie.

**FIN.**

* * *

_***Jessica :**_ pour ceux qui ont lu les livres de Charlaine Harris, son personnages n'existe pas. Elle apparaît dans la série télévisée. Or, je me suis plutôt prise d'affection pour elle. Donc j'ai voulu la garder, même si elle ne sert pas à grand chose dans cette fic. ^^

_***Terry Bellefleur :**_ Dans les livres, son personnage ne tient pas le rôle de cuisinier attitré au Merlotte, et encore moins de mari. J'ai donc gardé ça de la série. J'adore le couple Arlène/Terry, ils sont tout simplement trop mignons.

* * *

Ici se clôture donc ce premier O.S. sur la série True Blood.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à m'investir dedans. J'ai essayé de créer une atmosphère propice à ce couple. Pour le moins surprenant à vos yeux.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews ou des messages pour me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


End file.
